


A Morning Wager

by Imoshen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sparring, but not public, dash of virgin roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Joe finds Nicky in their garden, practicing with his sword. Banter turns to betting turns to... well. Joe's a satisfied mess in the grass at the end.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	A Morning Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [beans_on_toast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beans_on_toast/pseuds/beans_on_toast) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1\. discord: hyper-fixate
> 
> 2\. short prompts: dancing, sparring, spanking
> 
> 3\. long prompts:  
> \- roleplaying as one being a virgin  
> \- Nicky taking care of Joe (NSFW or otherwise) (can include d/s)  
> \- one teaching the other one a favourite recipe 
> 
> 4\. Do not wants: non-con or dub con (everything enthusicatically consented to); don't like humiliation or a lot of pain (spanking & slapping is pretty much the extent of it); no miscommunication!; no baby boy kink (daddy is OK, but not the other partner being called 'baby boy')

Nicky is gone from their bed by the time Joe manages to drag himself to consciousness, but he remembers being kissed, remembers reaching for Nicky and trying to hold him close with half-asleep limbs, affectionate laughter and Nicky telling him “go back to sleep, my love.”

Joe stretches, smiles, and crawls out of bed.

Nicky is in their back garden, easily visible from the kitchen door. Joe sips his coffee, leaning against the doorjamb, and watches his lover. The morning sun is just as in love with Nicolò as Joe is, painting his skin and hair in a warm glow as he moves. It glints off the naked blade of Nicky’s favorite longsword, and Joe’s hand itches for his own blade. To watch Nicky drill with his sword is a beautiful sight, but Joe is feeling playful… and his own scimitar is within easy reach…

The moment Joe steps out into the garden, Nicky whirls to face him, blade raised in the basic guard position. A few strands of his hair have escaped the hair tie and are sticking to his face, and there’s a high flush on his cheeks, but he’s grinning. “Come to lose a bout, Yusuf?”

That grin fans the playful mood Joe is in, and he finds himself grinning in return. “I don’t lose, Nicolò. You know that.”

Nicky makes a politely disbelieving noise. “I must have dreamt the times I had you pinned beneath me then,” he says, and Joe affects a shocked expression. He goes so far to press his empty hand against his heart.

“Pinned beneath you!” he exclaims, playing it up, full scandalized Victorian maiden. “I would _never_ allow such liberties!”

Nicky’s eyes narrow, and his grin deepens. “Not even if I made it… worth your while?” he asks, and his voice drops to that low, flirty register he rarely uses when anyone but Joe is within hearing range. It does things to Joe’s libido that should not be possible. “How about it, sir? You win this bout, and I won’t mention it again… _I_ win this bout, and you will allow me to show you the joys of being pinned beneath me.”

Fuckfuck _fuck_ , Joe did not think this was going to be the result of his teasing, but he’s absolutely on board with it.

There’s a wild, beautiful kind of joy on Nicky’s face when Joe moves into position, touches his blade to Nicky’s. “Malta rules?”

Joe nods. These aren’t practice swords, Joe sharpened his blade just a few days ago and he knows Nicky keeps his wickedly sharp, too. Malta rules mean they’ll pull blows that would otherwise cause fatal or at the very least painful injuries. No point in losing a hand to a practice match.

Sparring with Nicky has, over the years, evolved from truly attempting to kill each other – and succeeding more than once – to evaluating each other’s skills, to a dance that is as much flirting as it is actual fighting. If they wanted to, they could dance with their blades crossing for hours, have done so before. Today, though… well, today Joe’s virginity is at stake, and he does think a young man who took the kind of wager he did would do his best to win. So that is what he does, but Nicky is in great form – wherever Joe strikes, Nicky is there to parry, wherever Joe turns to, Nicky’s blade meets him. They’re both grinning broadly, can’t help it – it’s always like this.

Joe feints to the left, and barely avoids the tip of Nicky’s blade. His shirt isn't so lucky, fluttering wide open with the cut the blade leaves in the fabric. Nicky steps back and points his sword to the floor. “Take it off,” he says. “I won’t hear complaints of your shirt having hindered you.”

“I don’t think you have quite such innocent reasons,” Joe protests, but Nicky’s right – the fluttering fabric would distract him and he’d absolutely blame that reason if he lost. He strips the shirt off and throws it to the side, and Nicky’s slow once-over has his cheeks heat with more than the warmth of the sun and the exertion.

“Ready?” his husband asks, and Joe nods.

“Ready.”

Despite giving it his best shot, Joe was pretty certain Nicky would win – his husband is that good, and with the added motivation of their little wager, it was almost a guarantee. When Nicky finally twists Joe’s blade out of his grasp with a truly skillful maneuver and trips Joe up in the same motion, follows him down to pin him to the grass with his weight, it’s almost a relief.

Joe is hard enough in his pants to pound nails.

Nicky’s breathing hard, flushed and sweaty and disheveled, and Joe wants to haul him down and kiss that damn sexy smirk off his face. He doesn’t, because it wouldn’t be what a virgin does, and also because Nicky’s blade is resting, feather-light, across Joe’s throat.

His traitorous dick twitches in his pants. Nicky’s smirk widens.

“You seem less reluctant now,” he teases, shifting his weight a little so Joe is absolutely, utterly aware of exactly how hard he is in his pants. Nicky’s thigh is unfairly warm and firm through their pants.

“I am not,” Joe says, and even he has to admit he sounds entirely insincere. Nicky raises an eyebrow, and Joe takes a deep breath and reminds himself sternly of what he’s supposed to play here. “It’s all the adrenaline from the fight.”

“Mhmmm.” Nicky sets his sword down – far enough away to be on the safe side – and then leans over Joe again, close enough for their noses to almost brush. “I do believe I have won, my shy virgin.”

Joe can’t deny that and he doesn’t even try. “Would this be where I say, _do your worst_?” he quips. Nicky laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners with his mirth.

“Maybe,” he agrees. “I think I’ll do my best instead.”

He starts with kissing Joe, his mouth slow and soft against Joe’s. A few teasing flicks of his tongue tempt him into opening his mouth, and then Nicky is truly kissing him – still slow, still so gentle, but also very, _very_ thorough. If this had truly been a virginal Joe’s first kiss, he would have immediately been ruined for anyone but Nicky. (Not that he isn't, anyways.)

Nicky’s mouth leaves a trail of soft kisses along Joe’s cheek, trailing the edges of his beard to his ear. “I am going to make you feel so good,” he promises in a low whisper. His hands stroke all over Joe’s naked upper body, warm and familiar. “You’ll see, sweet Yusuf.”

If he wasn’t already straining in his pants, Joe knows he’d be well on his way now. Even if he was a virgin, even if this was a near-stranger above him, Nicky’s touch and his low voice and his weight pressing Joe into the grass would do the trick… and that is before Nicky starts to kiss his way down Joe’s chest, lingering in the places that make his breath hitch. Nicky knows them all, but Joe wouldn’t be able to keep them a secret either. His body was never trained into denying what feels good.

Nicky’s skilled fingers open Joe’s jeans, and his tongue is circling around Joe’s belly button, dipping in in a teasing mimicry of other acts a virgin would have no idea about. Joe whimpers, and Nicky grins up at him and pulls jeans and underwear down in one go.

Joe thinks he should maybe protest, should try to keep up the act of blushing virgin, but all he can do is stare and keep the begging caged behind his teeth. Nicky’s warm fingers wrap around the base of his erection, and his husband licks his lips.

“Feel free to tug my hair,” he tells Joe, “and don’t try to hold still. I’ll keep you pinned if it’s too much.”

Joe knows that, but he gives a shaky nod anyway, and it must be enough because Nicky grins up at him, wide and sharp, and then his tongue flicks out to lick at Joe’s cock.

Joe loses the plot along with most of his brain function after that. All he knows is wet licks and warm mouth and sucking, and Nicky’s hair between his fingers, Nicky’s low, pleased noises when he tugs or bucks up into his mouth.

A finger nudges against his entrance, slick with what must be Nicky’s spit, and Joe tries to find it in himself to protest but he can’t, because he knows how good it will feel.

No matter how they play, his body knows Nicky’s touch. It opens greedily for Nicky’s finger, and Joe wants more but doesn’t get it, doesn’t get anything but that finger stroking in and out, maddeningly slow, and Nicky’s hungry mouth around his cock. It doesn’t matter, because he’s been on edge since their blades touched that first time, and there’s no holding back the flood of lust surging up in his body when Nicky’s finger brushes that spot inside, the one that makes Joe see sparks and dancing colors.

He’s panting, heaving as if he just went another round to the death against Nicky, and his husband wears a very smug expression when he finally stops licking Joe’s cock clean and crawls back up. “That was fast.”

“Well,” Joe pants, stroking hair he pulled earlier, “I _was_ a virgin. Are you surprised?”

Nicky’s smug grin doesn’t dim. “No,” he admits. “But I’ll be very proud I made you come in under five minutes, amore mio.”

Joe laughs, still breathless. “Give me another five,” he says, “and we’ll see how fast I can make _you_ come.”

Nicky rolls his hips against Joe, letting him feel how hard he still is. “Oh, I like that idea.”

(The answer, it turns out to be, is in under five minutes. Never let it be said Joe doesn’t know how to suck cock just as well as his husband.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, my darling beans!


End file.
